Love and Murder - Tradução
by GihSB
Summary: Daremos uma espiada no passado de Death the Kid, enquanto ele expressa os sentimentos dele para a lápide da mãe. Maka é pega o espionando. Ela tem um namorado mas agora ela descobriu sobre o passado dele e que ele está apaixonado por ela. Leia e descubra o que vai acontecer. Death the Kid x Maka Albarn. A história é contada no ponto de vista do Kid. Classificação M devido a tudo.
1. Oito é o meu número favorito

**Essa fanfic. NÃO É MINHA. **

_This fanfic is NOT MINE._

**Ela é de um amigo meu sueco cujo usuário é JackTheRipperandCupcakes [Link = /u/4709825/JackTheRipperandCupcakes]****, excelente escritor de fanfics aliás. Confiram a versão original em:**

** s/9416945/1/Love-and-Murder**

_It belongs to friend of mine who the user nickname is JackTheRipperandCupcakes [Link], as a matter of fact, an excellent fanfic's writer. Check out the original version in: _

_[link]_

**Gosto da visão dele sobre SE - KiMa então decidi trazer para vocês uma tradução de uma das histórias dele pois vale a pena lê-la. É uma abordagem diferente da minha sobre KidxMaka. **

_I like his point of view about SE - KiMa so I decided to bring for you guys one of his stories translation because worth to read it. He have a different approach of mine about KidxMaka._

_**Soul Eater não pertence nem a mim e nem a ele, é claro. **  
_

_Neither me nor him own Soul Eater, of course._

**Boa diversão!**

_Have fun!_

**xxx**

**1. Oito é o meu número favorito**

Não é uma surpresa que eu, Death the Kid, tenha nascido diferente dos outros meninos. Antes de tudo, a maioria dos que tem a minha idade são humanos e eu, um Shinigami. Acho que eu estaria sendo bem preciso se lhes disser que os outros adolescentes não me entendem e, para falar a verdade, sequer eu os entendo.

Uma das diferenças entre eu e os outros é que todos eles desejam ficar perto de pessoas e fazer vários amigos. Eu? Bem, eu prefiro a solidão. Minha mãe sempre me dizia que era apenas uma fase a qual eu estava passando ou que eu apenas me enquadrava "no lado dos tímidos". Mas eu, particularmente, acho que não era nenhuma dessas duas coisas. Creio que o real motivo seja eu realmente não entender nem um pouco a respeito dos humanos... O jeito deles sempre me soou bizarro ou até mesmo rude.

Eu sempre fui muito exigente com as coisas, desde que me conheço por gente. Tudo em minha vida sou eu quem escolho e deve ser como eu gosto; eu sou uma pessoa um tanto inflexível.

Não há muitas pessoas com quem tenho afinidade e as poucas que gosto eu prefiro não expressar para elas como realmente me sinto. Na verdade, elas provavelmente nem saberiam dizer que eu gosto delas. Mas é melhor que pensem assim, mesmo; É, eu prefiro ser uma pessoa fria - É melhor desse jeito, quer dizer, desta forma posso amenizar meu sofrimento. Todavia, eu nem sempre fui assim. Houve um tempo, quando eu era apenas uma pequena criança, que eu era um jovenzinho deveras sorridente. Recordar-me dessa época acaba trazendo à tona algumas memórias de minha mãe…

Quando era menor, sempre fui chamado de "filhinho da mamãe". Meu pai e meu irmão mais velho, Asura, viviam me dizendo isso e, além disso, que eu só sorria para ela. Quando eles me importunavam desse jeito, eu sempre mostrava a língua pros dois e depois corria para me esconder atrás de minha mãe, buscando por conforto.

Falando em minha mãe, pelo o que eu me lembro a respeito dela, certamente ela era a moça mais linda de todas no mundo, por dentro e por fora. Fisicamente, ela era bem alta e magra e seus cabelos eram castanho-avermelhados, o que combinava muito bem com suas características faciais e o tom de pele pálido. Ela adorava ficar bem ajeitada, arrumava-se com estilo, sendo aliás este um dos motivos de eu andar por aí com um terno estilizado o tempo todo. Eu me lembro que ela me dizia que a presença de uma pessoa é o que mais importa quando se trata de uma primeira impressão e, se feito direito, primeiras impressões podem durar uma vida! Ela me dizia que, sendo cauteloso o suficiente, tudo o que se precisa é de míseros cinco minutinhos com alguém para perceber as motivações da pessoa. Deus, como sinto falta daquela mulher...

Ninguém sabe o verdadeiro motivo de eu usar um terno. A maioria acha que é porque eu sou um garotinho mimado que quer exibir todo o meu dinheiro. Mas pra ser sincero, eu estou pouco me lixando para o que as pessoas pensam de mim. Eu não nasci para impressionar humanos impressionáveis.

Minha mãe não tinha um emprego, por assim dizer, porque ela não precisava de um. Meu pai tem dinheiro o suficiente para sustentar toda Death city em uma só tacada. Sendo assim, ela passava o tempo dela fazendo trabalhos voluntários. O tipo de pessoa que ela mais gostava de ajudar eram pessoas com doenças terminais ou crianças. Eventualmente, ela abriu a própria clínica para pessoas que não conseguiam arcar com custos. Ela os ajudava e não pedia nenhum dinheiro em troca do que fazia.

Eu não sei muito a respeito do passado da mamãe a não ser que ela era uma das cirurgiãs mais conceituadas da região. Ela sabia muito bem o que fazia com seus pacientes e se ninguém mais os desse suporte, ela certamente o faria. Todavia, quanto mais pessoas ela ajudava, mais parecia aparecer para ela ajudar. Isso começou a ocupar o tempo que eu havia para ficar junto com ela.

Puro egoísmo meu, mas eu realmente fiquei com ciúmes daqueles pacientes doentes… Eles ficavam mais tempo com ela do que eu. Uma ou duas vezes, eu até fingi ter câncer pra tentar conseguir um pouquinho de atenção dela… Ela riu e afagou minha cabeça enquanto ia embora, me dizendo que Shinigamis não podem ficar doentes dessa forma. Então ela simplesmente saia e voltava para a clínica.

Meu pai sempre estava fora para proteger Death City. Meu irmão? Bem, ele mal falava comigo e sempre estava por aí vagando. Toda a nossa equipe de empregados tentava me dar atenção mas eu não queria a deles e sim a da minha mãe e apenas a dela. Eu só interagia com eles quando meu pai mandava eu fazer lições.

Eu estudava em casa; Só por ser um Shinigami já estava bem acima de outros alunos. Na realidade, eu nem precisava de escola, mas meu pai dizia que sempre há algo por aí para se aprender. Eu acabei concordando, afinal nunca fui muito de de discutir.

Eu tinha oito anos de idade foi quando tudo aconteceu… Meu pai apareceu na porta do meu quarto e me arrancou da cama. Ele estava frenético e chorava bastante. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele balbuciava mas nunca antes eu o vi chorar então logo entendi que algo sério estava acontecendo. Eu o segui, nós fomos até a clínica da mamãe.

Quando chegamos, ele ordenou que eu ficasse na limusine. Eu não entendi muito bem porque ele me levou até lá só pra ficar esperando sentado dentro do carro… O motorista me olhava com os olhos encharcados. Eu pode ver o reflexo dele no retrovisor. Um tempo depois, ele começou a tentar a explicar a uma criança de oito anos de idade que a clínica havia recentemente atraído algumas más companias… Pacientes viciados em narcóticos.

Ele explicou que minha mãe foi colocada contra a parede quando estava indo embora da clínica… Um bandido apontou uma faca bem para a garganta dela, ordenando que ela entregasse a ele e os comparsas a chave da clínica, para que eles pudessem roubar algumas drogas. Sendo minha mãe como era, recusou a fazê-lo.

Eles reagiram à resposta estuprando-a violentamente, violentando-a, até que ela ficasse à beira da morte. Assim que acharam que ela estava morta pegaram a chave e roubaram a clínica, deixando o corpo mutilado ali para apodrecer.

Uma testemunha de um apartamento próximo ouviu a zaragata e chamou a polícia.

E agora, aqui estamos eu e meu pai. Eu não tenho certeza se entendi muito bem a história do motorista mas entendi o suficiente para saber que eu devia sair dali e ver minha mãe. Eu destranquei a porta e fui correndo para dentro da clínica enquanto o motorista tentou me impedir. Eu fui ate lá e me aproximei e ao mesmo tempo o empregado puxou meu braço para longe da cena do crime. Mas era tarde demais.

Eu vi tudo. Uma mulher que parecia muito com minha mãe, mas a luz já sumia dos anteriormente reluzentes, alegres e determinados olhos esmeralda. O rosto dela era quase irreconhecível. Quase todos os dentes dela haviam sumido, o nariz estava quebrado, a mandíbula deslocada, o estômago esfaqueado e, a pior de todas aquelas lesões era o enorme corte na garganta dela. Era praticamente um milagre a mulher não ter sangrado, ainda, até morrer.

No meu coração eu sabia que aquela pessoa arrebentada na minha frente era minha mãe, mas minha mente desesperadamente tentava me convencer que não era.

Os adultos gritavam em volta de mim mas eu não podia escutar absolutamente nada. O único sentido que funcionava em mim naquele momento era minha visão. Meus olhos estavam fixos na mulher em minha frente.

Meu pai a segurava chorando e o som de uma ambulância surgiu no ambiente. Ela olhou para mim. Meu coração parou por um momento. Ela estendeu a mão em minha direção. Eu a alcancei, tocando os dedos dela que estavam cobertos de sangue. Ela sorriu amenamente e mais sangue escorreu da boca dela. Aquele sorriso era para mim assustador, a mandíbula dela já havia perdido a devida função... Mas ao mesmo tempo, foi o sorriso mais reconfortante que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida. Era um sorriso de total compreensão. Nunca ninguém sorriu para mim daquela forma. É, um sorriso o qual eu me recordaria para sempre...

Eu havia levado a última gota de vitalidade que nela restava com aquele sorriso. A cabeça dela ficou inerte nos braços de meu pai, apontando que ela havia falecido.

Era agosto, o oitavo mes daquele ano, o relógio apontava para oito e oito da noite. Eu tinha oito anos, oito meses e oito dias de vida quando a única mulher que já amei em minha vida partiu deste mundo.

Oito…. Meu número favorito, ou seria mais preciso dizer que é o número pelo qual tenho uma obsessão.

Depois deste dia eu fui diagnosticado com uma desordem crônica obsessiva compulsiva. Oito é simétrico. Tudo relacionado com minha mãe e a morte dela tem o número oito envolvido. Mamãe devia querer as coisas simétricas e não esse mundo caótico que vivemos hoje em dia.

Para mim, preservar a simetria é uma forma que encontrei para manter minha mãe viva. É a única forma que encontrei. Além disso, fazer tudo tornar-se simétrico faz meus pensamentos se afastarem dela, da humanidade e de como humanos podem estuprar e matar uma pessoa inocente em troca de uma pílula branca. Se eu não manter minha mente ocupada eu com certeza irei odiar todo e qualquer humano pelo o que eles fizeram comigo, e se eu odiar a todos eu provavelmente vou acabar como meu irmão, que mais tarde tornou-se um Kishin. Mamãe não iria querer que isso acontecesse e eu não está em meus planos decair como o meu irmão o fez.

Nem meus amigos ou até mesmo meu pai entende meu TOC mas eu realmente não me importo e não pretendo expressar minhas emoções para ninguém. Eu não confio em nenhum de meus amigos, afinal eles são todos humanos e eles devem ser maus de alguma forma. Meu pai está lá no mundinho dele desde o dia do acidente.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer em meu rosto enquanto pensava sobre tudo aquilo. Eu estava ali, em frente a lápide de minha mãe, no meio da madrugada. Aquela noite era aniversário da morte dela e como em todos os anos era o único dia que me permitia relembrá-la e quanto sintia a falta dela. E quando sinto a falta dela eu choro, e por Deus que nunca um desses humanos me veja chorando. Pelo menos não chorando por algo que seja realmente sério. Chorar é uma fraqueza e eu nunca vou demonstrar uma fraqueza na frente de um ser humano.

Olhei para os lados para ter certeza que não havia ninguém ali e sentei em frente a lápide. Eu iria contar a ela sobre o que aconteceu no meu ano sabendo que iria chorar o tempo todo enquanto eu o fazia. Coloquei oito rosas que tinha em minhas mãos no amontoado de sujeira que mantia os restos dela ali.

-Oi, mãe. - Eu disse, minha voz já trêmula e eu tentando segurar as lágrimas.

- Bem eu tenho já tenho dezoito agora e estou entrando no meu ano sênior na Shibusen. Nesse último ano Maka fez do Soul um death scythe. Eu estou bem orgulhoso dela… Desde que conheci a Maka, no sétimo ano, eu zelei por ela, já que ela me lembra você… Os olhos dela mãe, ela possui olhos esmeralda brilhantes onde consigo ver a mesma determinação que você tinha nos seus. A luz nunca deixa os olhos dela. Não me entenda mal, mãe, mas eu não falo muito com ela e além do mais ela tem namorado. E ela é só uma humana. Eu sei, eu sei que se eventualmente eu quiser me casar eu teria que me casar com um mortal mas eu acho que ainda não estou pronto ainda para gostar de um humano. Ela é mais inteligente que as outras garotas mas, nesses últimos meses, eu ando duvidando da inteligência dela porque ela está namorando o parceiro dela….Que é até legal e tudo o mais, porém ele irrita muito ela e a faz se preocupar demais com o corpo. Eu realmente não entendo como ela pode gostar dele de uma forma romântica, mas talvez seja coisa de humanos e eu só não consigo captar direito. Quer dizer, eu admito que sinto um pouco de inveja que seja Soul o cara que olha para aqueles olhos esmeralda todos os dias. Deus, os olhos dela são algo que eu poderia ficar fitando por toda uma eternidade. Mas eles não são meus para eu o fazer, - Eu pausei o que dizia assim que o vento soprou e bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Não, mãe! Isso não significa que eu gosto dela! – Exaltei.

Coloquei minhas mãos em meu rosto e esfreguei minhas têmporas afim de amenizar minha dor de cabeça.

- Tá, talvez eu goste dessa humana, mas isso não importa porque ela já pertence a outro. E mãe, eu realmente sou péssimo em expressar meus sentimentos. – Direcionei meu olhar para baixo, onde havia um amontoado de sujeira.

Lágrimas caíram no chão. Olhei de relance para a lápide acima do epitáfio onde havia o nome dela escrito. Encostei minha mão delicadamente contra a pedra traçando o nome dela com os dedos.

- Deixa pra lá, mãe. Eu não vou me permitir amar outra mulher. Eu não posso. Eu sinto muito sua falta e queria muito que você estivesse aqui para conversar comigo sobre essas coisas… - Eu comecei a me levantar e limpar minhas calças.

Enxuguei as lágrimas de minhas bochechas enquanto ajeitava as flores no túmulo de forma simétrica. De repente, fui interrompido por um corpo tombando da árvore atrás de mim. Eu me virei violentamente. Estava furoso. Eu iria literalmente arrancar a cabeça de qualquer pessoa que soubesse sobre minhas fraquezas. Eu me aproximei da árvore com meus punhos cerrados.

Relaxei os punhos assim que cheguei lá e descobri que era uma curiosa Maka quem havia caído da árvore. Uma situação muito embaraçoso; Em primeira instância eu não sabia como reagir.

- Ai, - Maka disse enquanto afagava atrás da cabeça, onde havia se contundido.

Ela estava claramente corada quando olhou pra mim. Estendi meu braço para ela com apenas uma coisa em mente enquanto a a puxava pra cima. Eu trouxe ela para perto de mim e sussurrei a ela, preocupado que houvessem outras pessoas por perto que pudessem ouvir.

- O quanto você ouviu? – Indaguei a ela.

Olhei-a com uma expressão temerosa. Eu deveria ter perguntado antes se ela estava bem… Eu sou um idiota, e péssimo em lidar com garotas….

- Tudo – Ela eventualmente disse.

Eu a olhei sem expressão, minhas bochechas insistiam em continuar exalando quentura devido as lágrimas que ali há pouco escorriam. A situação não era boa, minha segurança estava comprometida. Um humano agora sabia sobre meu passsado, sendo assim conhecia minha fraqueza. Ela também sabia que eu gostava dela e ela não era solteira. Me senti enjoado, como se fosse vomitar ali mesmo. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Tô me sentindo mal… - Foi tudo o que consegui responder.


	2. O jantar que durou a noite toda

** 2. O jantar que durou a noite toda**

Maka fitou-me e eu a fitei de volta. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer e eu tenho como afirmar pelo olhar dela que ela se sentia da mesma forma. Então, eu fiz a única que conseguia fazer – continuar a encarando. Meus olhos novamente se encharcaram quando notei que os olhos cor esmeralda dela estavam buscando em mim por uma resposta. Amaldiçoados sejam aqueles lindos olhos dela que tanto me lembravam de minha mãe...

Eu era do tipo de pessoa que não chorava muito, mas quando eu me permitia fazê-lo, não conseguia parar mais. Minha raiva começou a imergir por causa disso. Eu prefiro demonstrar que estou irritado ao chorar na frente de alguém. Por infortúnio, para mim, raiva e frustração eram duas emoções que eu melhor demonstrava…. Tentei pensar em alguma razão tola a qual me fizesse ficar furioso com a Maka. Consegui fazê-lo quando lembrei que ela estava me espionando até há pouco. Também comecei a ficar irritado pelo fato de ela estar passeando em uma parte desprezível da cidade tão tarde da noite. Mas que inferno…. Ela até sabia dos meus segredos mais íntimos… e nós mal nos falávamos!

- Você é idiota? – Exclamei severamente, permitindo ao meu temperamento que tomasse conta de minhas atitudes.

Maldição. Eu falava muita merda quando estava irritado.

O sangue começou a pulsar e isso se mostrava evidente em minha face, apontando à raiva que me permitia sentir naquele momento. Na realidade, se fosse uma outra pessoa que houvesse descoberto o que possuo de mais obscuro, eu provavelmente a teria matado. Porém, a situação era outra. Maka era quem estava ali em minha frente e ela era um dos poucos humanos por quem tinha respeito, e, além de tudo, era ela por quem eu estava apaixonado. Eu não poderia matá-la e eu estava ciente disso. A complexidade da situação me deixou ainda mais irritado.

- O quê!? – Ela indagou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Eu agarrei o braço dela com força e sorri cínicamente. Eu poderia até gostar dela mas eu não estava no mundo para impressioná-la. Ela já pertencia ao Soul. Eu a puxei para perto de mim. Ela se encolheu mas não tentou resistir. Ela não me conhecia tão bem mas creio que confiava em mim o suficiente para saber que eu não faria nada que realmente a machucasse.

- Por que raios você estava passeando e bisbilhotando por aí, às, deixa eu ver; 1:30 da manhã? Você tem alguma ideia de que tipo de cafajeste filho da puta rodeia as ruas à essa hora? – Indaguei em tom ameçador e severo.

O fato é, sempre me vem em meus pensamentos algumas palavras, digamos… chulas. Mas eu quase nunca as verbalizo, exceto quando estou muito irritado. Aí meu discurso decai e tranforma-se em uma verdadeira fossa de merda. Maka surpreendeu-se quando percebeu a agressividade das minhas palavras. Bem, novamente, eu não estava nem aí. _Ela já pertence ao Soul, _era o que eu continuava a repetir para mim mesmo.

O meu objetivo real com aquilo era apenas um; eu queria mantê-la em total segurança. Para isso, eu devia deixar mais do que claro que ela não deveria vaguear por aí tão tarde e, pior, sozinha. Com isso em mente, a fiz ir até uma lápide próxima dali, a seguirei e dei um tapinha na bunda dela. No calor do momento eu não em pensei naquilo sexualmente ou qualquer coisa do tipo, imaginei mais como um pai repreendendo sua criança desobediente.

- NÃO!

- ANDE!

- POR AÍ!

- SOZINHA!

- VOCÊ!

- PODE!

- SE!

- MACHUCAR!

Eu exaltei a ela tendo a certeza de estapeá-la severamente na bunda, para que aquilo realmente a surpreende-se e ela gravasse aquela cena de vez na mente dela, permanentemente.

Eu a deixei se soltar quando a última palavra foi dita. Fiquei perto para ver como ela reagiria. Ela escorregou e tombou ali mesmo e machucou a bunda. Ela balbuciava algumas profanidades, provavelmente me xingando severamente. Ela se levantou, olhou-me fixamente e me deu um tapa muito bem dado na cara.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Ela vociferou.

O tapa dela doeu mais do que eu previa de uma garota tão pequena. Levou alguns segundos para que o artodoamento que sentia finalmente cedesse e eu recuperasse totalmente minha cognição. Ela estava para cair fora dali mas eu não ia deixar isso acontecer. Agarrei a mão dela, puxando-a de volta para perto de mim. Ela começou a esbofetar meu peitoral, ordernando exaltada que eu a deixasse ir.

- Kid! Sério! Isso não é nem um pouco engraçado! Me deixa ir! – Ela ordenou.

Eu apertei tão forte o braço dela que eu tinha certeza que deixaria uma marca ali. Pensei em ser ainda mais tirano, porém engoli minhas palavras para evitar que algo mais acontecesse.

- Maka, por favor… Podemos conversar? – Perguntei no tom mais doce que pude.

Ela parou de se exaltar e bufou.

- Tá. – Ela concordou irritada e me direcionou um olhar profundamente corrosivo devido ao apertão que a dei há pouco.

Eu sorri e soltei o braço dela. Ela o retraiu para perto do resto do corpo rapidamente.

- Vamor comer algo antes, então – Sugeri imaginando que era o mais normal a se fazer quando um casal vai conversar sobre algo em público.

- Que seja! – Ela repetiu no mesmo tom de desprezo de antes.

Eu a guiei até o lugar mais degradante que me veio a cabeça. Não tinha certeza se ela havia realmente aprendido a lição sobre não sair por aí lá pelas tantas da madrugada então resolvi levá-la para olhar por si e assustá-la, mostrando-a de perto um tipinho bem cruel de gente, sabendo que se algo por acaso acontecesse eu estaria ali para protegê-la.

Posso afirmar que apesar de ela estar fula comigo quando fomos nos misturando com "aquela gente" ela começou a andar mais perto de mim. Ela estava começando a compreender o que eu queria que ela entendesse. Mas, para mim, perfeccionista como sempre fui, só aquilo não era o suficiente. Ela tinha que sacar MESMO para me satisfazer de verdade.

Levei-a até um lugar qualquer, terrível por sinal, que parecia estar dominado por bêbados, prostitutas e membros de gangue. Todos nos deram um olhar corossivo quando entramos. Aquelas pessoas me davam ânsia; me remetiam a pessoa que matou a minha mãe. Eu os desprezava. Ao mesmo tempo, aquele era o tipo perfeito de gente que eu procurava para fazê-la entender de vez o que eu queria. Era o tipinho que estava pouco se fodendo se Maka corressse perigo e era justamente do que eu precisava. De pessoas que não se importam, assim eu provaria meu ponto de vista com eficiência.

Nos direcionamos a uma cabine suja e desgastada nos fundos do lugar. A luz que parciamente ali ilumnava persistia em piscar constantemente. Estando próximos dali eu decidi que ia mostrar a Maka o quão essas pessoas não se importavam com uma vida humana. Eu a empurrei para dentro da cabine, pressionei-a contra a parede fria e segurei as mãos dela, as levanto para atrás da cabeça dela. Tudo aquilo fez muito barulho e os grunhidos que ela soltou ganharam a atenção de todos no lugar. Barulho e atenção era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

- Que merda é essa, Kid!? – Ela gritou para mim esperando que alguém notasse o que estava acontecendo e a ajudasse.

Eu apertei a mão dela de forma que ela se sentisse desconfortável. Ela grunhiu de dor.

- Vê, Maka? Essas pessoas não se importam! Eu pareço um desgraçado pervertido e eles estão pouco se fodendo pra você! Leve isso como uma lição, Maka, pois esses pedaços de merda não querem nem saber de você! Você poderia estar sendo estuprada até por uma quadrilha inteira que eles não iam levantar a bunda pra te ajudar! Dito isso, se eu te ver de novo vagando por aí em uma hora dessas, eu juro pra você que vou te machucar de verdade! Eu faço de tudo para zelar por você e se algo como você ser estuprada acontecer, eu nunca iria me perdoar. Estamos entendidos?! – A repreendi severamente.

Ok, eu estava sendo extremista pela forma que encontrei de provar meu ponto de vista, mas como já havia dito antes, eu não nasci para impressioná-la. Eu só estava ali para fazê-la entender.

- Tá! – Ela exaltou para mim em sinal de concordânca. – Mas por favor me solta, você tá me machucando!

Assenti.

Ela afagou os pulsos agonizando e virou o rosto para o lado. Ela tentava esconder lágrimas de mim. Comecei a me sentir como um verdadeiro cafajeste quando notei que ela estava choramingando. Merda, aparentemente minha racionalidade torna-se degradável quando eu estou irritado, assim como meu linguajar. Admito ter sido muito rígido, mas pelo mesmo agora ela lembraria daquilo pelo resto da vida dela – o quão perigoso poderia ser sair por aí de madrugada.

Deixei-a chorar, certamente não sabia bem como confortar as pessoas ao passo que não conseguia nem **me** confortar.

Sentamos ali e passei a fitar a nojenta cabine onde estávamos sentados enquanto escutava Maka choramingando.

- O que desejam pedir? – Perguntou a nós um garçom magricela.

Ele parecia que estava drogado e provavelmente aparentava ter dez anos mais do que realmente tinha. Ele olhou para Maka, franziu os cenhos e então voltou a me encarar. Como para todos os outros ali, as lágrimas delas eram insignificantes.

- Café preto, por favor – Eu disse.

- E…. – Coçei minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que Maka queria comer mas senti que deveria pedir algo para ela, querendo ela ou não. – Hmm… e um milkshake de morango para a senhorita aqui. – Insisti.

Eu sabia que Maka gostava de morangos pois de vez em quando eu a via os comendo na escola. Porém, eu tinha quase certeza que ela não estava afim de comer é nada. As lágrimas dela persistiam em escorrer.

- Maka – Eu eventualmente disse.

Ela respondeu enxugando algumas lágrimas.

- A gente tem que conversar sobre essa sua curiosidade. – Complementei.

- Por Deus! Você é insensível pra caralho, hem, Kid! Sabe, antes eu me perguntava porque você não tinha uma namorada mas agora eu sei! E, por sinal, eu tô bem, viu? Obrigada por me perguntar, seu babaca! – Ela vomitou em mim tais palavras.

Isso me fez pensar pois eu já havia passado um bom tempo imaginando o por quê de eu nunca antes ter conseguido uma namorada. Eu eventualmente desisti de descobrir chegando a conclusão que havia algo de errado comigo. Cerrei meus dentes.

- É porque eu sou chamoso até demais, esse é o motivo. Agora me diz porque você tava me espionando! – Demandei.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu não tinha a intenção. Briguei com o Soul essa noite e então decidi sair um pouco de casa. Acabei me perdendo. Então, no meio do nada, acabei te vendo com a esperança de que você estivesse indo pra sua casa. De lá, eu sei como voltar pra minha…. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Te segui até o túmulo e quando escutei você conversando com ele acabei ficando interessada e me escondi para escutar.

Eu a puxei pela gravata fazendo-a ficar a poucos centímeros do meu rosto.

- Maka, vou deixar isso claro pra você e só vou dizer uma vez. **Ninguém** sabe sobre a minha mãe. Eu gosto desse jeito. Ninguém sabe que fui eu quem matei o cara que a estuprou, assassinou e a roubou. E tem que continuar sendo desse jeito. Na realidade se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa senão você mesma eu teria te matado. Dito isso, se você resolver falar sobre qualquer coisinha que você escutou de mim essa noite com alguém, eu te juro que você nunca mais falará de novo. – Eu a ameacei.

Foi a única forma de encontrei para fazê-la entender. Ela me olhou agora sem lágrimas no rosto, substituindo-as por uma ávida determinação no olhar.

- Death the Kid! Eu não vou dizer nada, mas não **ouse** me ameaçar! Esses caras que você matou mereciam morrer mesmo, então por que eu iria sair fofocando por aí? E, aliás, é completamente normal falar sobre como você se sente em certos momentos, já que isso não é uma fraqueza, sabe. – Ela me informou.

Eu me afastei violentamente dela, embasbacado com a resposta que ela me dera. O garçom colocou o café e o milkshake na nosa frente. Maka encarou a sobremesa com uma expressão desgostosa. Ela não desejava comê-lo pois estava irritada comigo. Eu iria chorar de novo, eu estava sentindo…. Maldita seja ela por me dizer que está tudo bem em eu expressar meus sentimentos na frente dela…. Minhas lágrimas acertaram o café.

- Maka, me desculpa. Me desculpa. Me desculpa. – Continuei repetindo enquanto minhas lágrimas persistiam em escorrer.

- Ah Kid, está tudo bem… Coloca pra fora. – Ela disse em um tom reconfortante, todo o rancor havia sumido da voz dela.

Ela apoiou a mão dela nas minhas costas e me acariciou, fazendo pequenos círculos no meu blazer. Eu nunca antes havia sido confortado daquele jeito, pelo menos não desde que minha mãe havia partido. Isso me fez chorar ainda mais. Sério, maldita seja essa garota.

- Maka, eu sou um assassino e eu sinto tanta a falta da minha mãe! A forma como ela morreu… Ela não merecia aquilo! E ainda por cima eu sou um aberração com transtorno obsesssivo que fez a única garota por quem eu já me apaixonei chorar! Eu sou um verdadeiro cafajeste! – Desafoguei minhas máguas, botando tudo que precisava para fora.

Me senti um estúpido e queria morrer. Maka me puxou para me abraçar e eu aceitei, escondendo o meu rosto no casaco dela. Eu podia sentir o odor extasiante do cabelo dela que remetia ao cheio de morangos, o que era um tanto irônico. Eu a apertei ainda mais forte.

- Kid, eu entendo que você estava chateado e é por isso que você agiu daquele jeito comigo. E também sei que você zela pela minha segurança. É estupidez sair por aí tão tarde da noite. E você não é uma aberração! Eu… só não sabia que você tinha uma queda por mim. - Ela me informou.

Naquele momento, comecei a desejar tê-la pra mim. Eu estava com ciúmes e raiva de mim mesmo por não ter pego ela pra mim antes do Soul. Era muito fácil conversar com ela e eu não sabia disso antes…

- Bem, agora você sabe e já é tarde demais pra mim – Eu choraminguei para ela com a cara pressionada sob ombro dela.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio mas eu já imaginava o que ela estava pensando. Eu persisti em abraçá-la forte sabendo que provavelmente seria a única noite que eu poderia ficar tão perto dela. Eu estava para dizer algo mas fui interrompido por uma outra voz.

- Que merda é essa?! – A voz exaltou.

Eu olhei para cima imediatamente quando percebi que era uma outra senão a de Maka. Virei e descobri que o dono daquela voz era Soul, que estava ali parado a poucos centímeros de nossa cabine.

- A gente briga uma vez desde que começamos a namorar e você já corre pro Kid!? Você é mesmo uma vadia! E você preocupada em eu te trair! Bem, dê uma boa olhada no espelho agora, Maka, porque você está refletindo muito bem a imagem do seu pai! - Soul gritou, obviamente referindo-se ao fato de que eu e ela estávamos nos abraçando em plena madrugada no meio da cidade e que provavelmente estaríamos ali para darmos uns amassos.

Maka ia dizer alguma coisa mas Soul passou por cima de mim, me ignorando completamente, para puxar Maka para cima.

- Estamos indo pra casa AGORA! – Ele ordenou.

Eu intervi me levantando e impedindo que Soul tocasse em Maka.

- Soul, não seja tão severo, não é o que parece, - Expliquei polidamente, todavia o estava direcionando um olhar ameaçador. Eu era mais alto do que ele e isso me dava uma pequena vantagem.

Soul me afrontou. Ele estava sempre calmo e tranquilo mas ele tinha uma grande tendência em perder o controle de seu temperamento quando se tratava de Maka.

- Só porque você é filho do Shinigami-sama não significa que eu hesitarei em quebrar sua cara se você ousar tocar na minha parceira de novo, - Ele avisou.

Eu o olhei fixamente.

- Não se esqueça que eu sou um Shinigami, humano – O lembrei.

Soul cerrou os punhos com força, ele com certeza estava pensando em me bater, mas Maka se levantou para impedí-lo.

- Meninos, parem com isso! Está tudo bem, eu vou pra casa. Vamos, Soul. – Ele insistiu, puxando o braço dele.

Ele me encarou, pensando seriamente em brigar comigo mas eventualmente cedeu e seguiu Maka para fora do lugar que estávamos. Eles sairam sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Senti meu coração partir em dois ao ver aquela garota sair dali com um outro homem. Senti como se eu estivesse morrendo ali mesmo. É por isso que eu nem deveria ter me aberto com ela.

O amor é uma merda.


End file.
